MMxMM 50 Theme Challenge
by Define Me
Summary: 50 themes centered around our favorite maniacal duo. Warnings: male/male relationship, occasional language, smothering fluff, and some sexual themes. Updated every week.
1. Hugs

**Hey there, this is my first challenge, so I hope I can get through it with ease. Please keep in mind, these are all MMxMM(Megamind/Metroman) so if you're not into that I don't recommend reading this. **

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Hugs~**

He was angry, that much he knew.

Wayne watched silently as Syx stomped about the kitchen preparing dinner. He would have smiled at the memory of confessing his lack of culinary skills if he wasn't so afraid of doing anything at all. Since moving up in their relationship, they'd spent almost every waking hour around each other and flip flopped between their homes for visits or sleepovers. Wayne had gone to great lengths to prove himself to his lover, make up for all years and rejection and humiliation and prove that he could be a good boyfriend. With that, he had to prove to _himself _that their bad times were behind them and that _he _could handle this. Ha, a super hero stressing about romance...

_How cliché._

It wasn't often that Syx got this way. In fact, Wayne had noticed how rare these moods were becoming with each passing day.

But that didn't mean they _never_ happened...

Wayne was brought out of his thoughts by the loud impact of metal pans. He sat awkwardly at the table, his hands folded between his knees and his feet crossing this way and that. His blue eyes flickered between his partner's back and the polished wood and he let out a skillfully quiet sigh. He never knew what to do in these situations. Despite being the best at practically everything, his talents ran out at emotions. Syx was prone to drastic changes in mood, often leading to short periods of depression or unexplained fits of anger. Wayne didn't know why they happened and Syx, despite being slightly offended at the accusation, didn't know either, which only proved to make him more frustrated.

The musician hardly noticed when the banging stopped. Daring a glance at the other alien, he found his back was still turned to him. His arms were stretched on either side of his body and his head was hung in an almost exhausted stance as he leaned over the stove. It was usually in these moments when Wayne would make his approach and, fearing he might not get another opening, swiftly maneuvered out of his chair and onto his feet. He didn't bother to try and sneak up on the other man, in fact it was probably the _worst _thing he could do right now. In earlier incidents, when he had been naïve and inexperienced, he'd made all the wrong decisions. He'd jeered and gibed and heckled, trying his damn hardest to get a reaction out of his new lover, ignoring his shaking and attempts to get away from him. After hours of harassment, his own anger bubbled over and before he could get himself under control, he had pushed the younger into a corner and trapped him with his body.

Wayne winced at the memory. He hadn't meant for things to escalate so quickly. He tried desperately to get the image of his terrified partner out of his mind...It killed him to think that he had been the cause of that fear.

It also reminded him that, even now, Syx was still afraid of him.

His bare feet brushed against the cold floor as he walked...he wanted to make sure Syx heard him. He knew how much the smaller male hated being surprised and while he loved giving the other a good startle every once in a while, now wasn't the time.

Syx didn't move an inch as Wayne come up from behind him. He stood stiffly, glaring down at the fake granite of the stovetop as though lost in his thoughts. The musician tore his eyes away from his face to study the contents of the pan and upon further inspection, discovered it wasn't even turned _on. _This time he couldn't stop the sympathetic sigh from leaving his lips. Not caring about the possible repercussions, he wove his large arms around Syx's waist and rested his hands on his hips as he moved forward just enough to be cheek-to-cheek with him. Closing his eyes, he began to rock them gently from side to side.

They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours and just when worry began to claw back into his heart...

He felt Syx sway with him.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	2. Pillow Fight

**I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that the name "Syx" does not belong to me, though I'm pretty sure anyone familiar with this fandom already knows.**

**I also do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Pillow Fight~**

They fell back onto the bed, panting. Their skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, they giggled amongst themselves. The sheet were messy and wrinkled and half of the mattress hung over the side of the frame. Their bodies tingled and shook with dying adrenaline and they looked at each other with spent gazes.

"Where...where did you learn to-"

"Play like that?"

Syx turned his head to the ceiling, "Or something..."

Wayne let out a hearty laugh and sat up, "Think you can handle another round?"

The former villain watched as he got up from the bed, despising the cheeky grin on his face. In response to the obvious challenge he shot up, grabbed the pillow he'd been using, and chucked it straight at the musician's head. The assault was instantly blocked and he smirked, taking another one in his hands and fluffing it.

"Winner takes all."

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	3. Sandwich

**Came up with this idea while being hungry^.^**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Sandwich~**

Wayne made the best sandwiches.

He didn't know how he did it and the former hero absolutely refused to tell him. He claimed it was just another one of his magnificent talents and, as much as Syx wanted to put it in his mental filing cabinet of Wayne's Ego Strokes, he had to admit they _were_ pretty magnificent...

They happened spontaneously. Whenever the hunger became too much and they just couldn't wait. They began with a smile, a silent agreement conveyed through the eyes...and hands being put to work. It didn't matter where it happened, just as long as the desire to be satisfied was obeyed.

Syx wriggled underneath his lover, mouth open slightly, allowing gasping breathes to escape. They lie buried in the darkness of the bedroom, the clock well passed midnight yet they did not rest. He arched, his narrow shoulders digging into the mattress as he felt a large, warm hand tenderly cup the back of his neck. Despite their usual fight for dominance, this was one battle he was happy to lose. Green eyes searched through the blackness, catching only the faint outline of his looming partner. After a moment, he felt a soft kiss pressed to his lips as their movements caught up to them.

Syx sighed in content, listening to the sound of their heavy breathing as he fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms.

_Touche' Wayne_

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	4. I Love You

**I've been working on this for like a week trying to get it as close as possible to how I originally wanted it. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. Also, I will probably write a sequel to this just because I don't want too much in one sitting. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~I Love you~**

Tonight was their one month anniversary.

To Wayne, the phrase itself left a bad taste in his mouth. It was just so..._cheesy_! Did couples even _have_ monthly anniversaries anymore? He had never really been in the dating game, but from what he'd gathered on the internet and even from other men, these dates were especially important to women and forgetting it meant certain death.

_But you aren't _with_ a woman!_

He hated to say that he'd compared Syx to women more than once, but could you really blame him? More often than not, the other alien displayed very feminine qualities, but did it include anniversaries? After getting together, they hadn't discussed the things normal couples would and had chosen to "go with the flow", which, now that he thought about it, hadn't been the best idea. But, it wasn't as if they'd agreed to expand their relationship and jumped right to sex that night, right? At least he'd been good about _that_, he thought matter-of-factly.

Right then he was reminded of another fear; what should he do?! Should he just go buy some flowers and shove them into his lover's face when he saw him? Should they go out for a nice dinner or a simple ice cream stop? Should he preform _every cliché_ in the "Good Boyfriend" handbook OR-!

Should he say nothing at all?

He groaned, falling back into a nearby chair and rubbing the space between his eyes. He'd never worried about this kind of stuff with his past girlfriends, so why now? Did he feel like he owed the blue man for all the antagonism and rivalry? Did he just want to get on his good side? Or did he really...love him?

Love...

Love.

_Love!_

"That's it!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaping out of his seat.

* * *

><p>Syx felt awful. Tonight was their one month anniversary and his lover hadn't made a single effort to talk to him all day! He didn't know why he cared about this kind of stuff...what was in an anniversary anyway? It was only the celebration of a couple still being together!<p>

Green eyes lazily rose to look at the monitors before him. He'd set up cameras in every nook and cranny in the city. Crime had been dwindling down to nothing the past few months and while still a massive improvement, it gave him more time to be with his thoughts, something he didn't quite appreciate as much.

_Bzzz bzzz_

The former villain jumped at the vibrating coming from his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out his-or rather Bernard's-flip phone. Opening it with the flick of his wrist, he was met with a text message alert from negligent, self-serving hero himself. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed select.

{Come over. Now.}

_Demanding as always..._

He debated replying, but thought better of it and shoved the device back into his pocket. Getting to his feet, he shuffled to his full body mirror. When they had been seeing each other, Roxanne suggested making The Lair feel a little more comfortable and homey. At first he'd been suspicious and even 100% sure he'd hate it, but...it was nice to have a home look like a home...even if it _was _just an abandoned warehouse. He gave himself a once over; tugging at his black button up shirt and shifting the folds of his jeans down to his boots. He shook his arms to loosen himself up and stared sadly at his reflection.

"Minion...", he said "I'm going out."

* * *

><p>Wayne was feeling a very familiar sense of pride as he stood looking affectionately at his work. He honestly didn't know he had such artistic abilities, not that it surprised him, of course.<p>

"Wayne! I'm here...why are the lights off?"

The slightly annoyed tone in his lover's voice made his excitement all the more unbearable...he could already picture his sweet, astonished face!

"Wayne?"

"Right, right, I'm coming!"

Thanks to his exceptionally enhanced abilities, it was easy for him to slip silently back into the kitchen and whisk behind the shorter man, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Ahh! What are you _doing_?!"

He smirked, "Surprising you."

"You don't need to cover my eyes if the lights are already off, you know."

"Oh, humor me."

He snorted when he felt Syx frown under his palms and he swiftly guided him to the living room, stopping at the entrance.

"Now keep your eyes closed." he said, floating away from him.

He glided over to the arrangement, carefully examining every detail and adjusting this and that. When he was satisfied, he rushed back to his waiting dear. Taking him by the hands, he pulled him forward just enough to ensure he was in full view of the display.

"Okay...now."

The sight that greeted him was one he'd never dreamed of seeing; Wayne's aristocratic living space had been stripped bare and replaced with all of the irreplaceable things he thought hadn't mattered. Instead of portraits of himself, blown up photographs of _them _had been strung up in their place. The glass and frames molded perfectly to fit the curve of the walls. The busts and mementos of his earlier days had also been removed, making the space that much bigger, if it was even possible. The light of the chandelier had been dimmed just below that of the dozens of red candles strewn about.

Syx let out the breath he didn't known he'd been holding, twirling his body in a slow circle and taking in every aspect of the seemingly new room. When he came back around to look at his partner, he found the hero staring hard at him. The gaze itself was enough to startle him and his eyes widened a considerable amount as the small smile on his face fell.

The musician's face held a pained, perhaps even vexed, expression. His soft blue eyes were wide in concentration while his eyebrows drew together and his lips became pursed. On instinct, Syx took a step back only to have Wayne's large hands wrap around his arms. It wasn't a tight grip, but it was effective in turning his confusion into wariness and immediately ceasing his movements. He bit his lip.

"Uh..."

"I love you."

Syx's breath hitched. _Did he really just say-?_

"You...what?"

Wayne sighed, relieved he hadn't _exactly_ been rejected. All at once, his taught muscles relaxed and his face fell. He could hardly believe they'd gone an entire month without uttering that phrase even once...most of all he was disappointed in himself for not noticing until now. He ran his palms down Syx's narrow arms to gather his hands in his own, silently marveling at how small they were in comparison.

"I love you..."

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	5. Tolerance

**I** **do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Tolerance~**

"How can you stand it?"

Syx stopped stirring his coffee and looked behind him at Wayne, who was hunched at the kitchen table with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"Sorry to say, dear, but I'm not usually one for conundrums this early in the morning."

There was a pause.

"How can you stand to be with me?"

The blue alien nearly dropped his spoon as he lifted it from the cup. This wasn't the first time Wayne had questioned their relationship. Much like himself, Wayne was prone to depressive fits, though much less frequent. These episodes often left him fearful of the future, as the former hero's judgement and decision making skills would become impaired. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in the room when he'd voiced his wonders about his mortality and even Syx's. It wasn't that he got violent...in fact, it was because he was always so damn calm that he couldn't read him. Couldn't decide whether he was really serious about what he said. Didn't know if he could physically control himself if he broke.

Syx swallowed "...because I love you."

"But why?" Wayne's voice was hard with emotion "Why do you love me? How can you even stand to be near me after all the crap I put you through?"

Syx smiled a, he hoped, reassuring smile as he turned around "That's what couples do."

"You can't say that, it doesn't count! You're talking about normal couples."

Syx let out a thoughtful hum as he sat across from the former hero.

"What makes us the exception?"

Wayne hesitated, moving his jaw to the side before speaking "We're enemies..."

The blue alien tried to hide his surprise as he took a quick sip from his coffee. Wayne still considered them enemies?

"Are we?"

"Well...I...y- n-..."

"...so what you meant is that we were enemies."

Wayne sighed in exasperation, "It doesn't matter what I meant, the point is is that most couples are at least friends before they get together!"

"So you believe this relationship is doomed?"

"Well n-no, but it's a high possibility!"

Syx played with the mug handle in irritation, his nails scratching at the porcelain. The musician shrunk under his poisonous gaze, waiting for the moment when Syx would reassure him that they were fine. Give him a desperately needed hug and-

"You're right."

Wayne's heart dropped to his stomach. Meanwhile, Syx traced his middle finger slowly around the rim of the mug, a thoughtful look on his face. The hero was about to throw himself into his knees and beg for reconsideration when the other continued.

"You're absolutely correct. Our pasts are intertwined in a rather negative way..."

Wayne could see it. This was the part where he'd walk away from him. Where he'd go back to he city and never return...

But he didn't move.

"However...I have already chosen to accept our past and move on. We are different now, yes? And in order for this relationship, one you, quote on quote, "want more than anything else", to work, you have to accept it too."

Wayne looked at his partner in astonishment. He wasnt going to leave? He wasn't even blaming him for everything that was clearly his fault? Over the last few months, he'd found that Syx meant a lot more to him than he originally thought. Over the years he'd often taken his presence for granted, never considering the possibility of being injured or killed by one of the frequent malfunctions in an invention or even a face off with him. Before, he'd never had a second thought about beating the hell out of him and he'd only rarely felt guilty about it. But now, having had several first hand encounters with him and being allowed closer than ever before, he realised how truly fragile he was.

"That is...if you still want this."

"Of course I do!" he shouted, shocked "I'm just...how can you forgive me so easily?"

Syx smiled "I forgave you because you apologised...and you meant it."

"You're joking..."

"I'm not. You seem to have a habit of forgetting how easy it is to please me." he laughed.

The musician brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck "I don't know..."

After a moment the villain smirked "You really want to make it up to me?"

Wayne nodded.

At that, the blue being pushed his chair back and got to his feet, shivering at the cold tile as he walked to his friend's side. He cranked his neck and, in one swift movement, captured the other in a soft kiss. He brushed his bare fingertips against peachy flesh as he pulled away.

"Don't change."

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review!**


	6. Hologram

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Hologram~**

"Wayne! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!"

It was a nice, sunny Saturday morning. Winter approaching, the air was cool and clear and touched the skin with feather light fingers. It was a day where most chose to snooze a few extra hours in bed or children got up early solely for the reason to play. Birds began to migrate, bees worked to get the last fluffs of pollen before the spring flowers died and the winter ones bloomed.

"You aren't posing in the mirror again, are you?"

"That was one time...!"

"Yeah, that I caught you. Now come on!"

This would be their first excursion out in public. At first, it had been Syx trying desperately every week to convince the hero to venture out into the active streets of Metro City with him. Get him out of his luxurious hideout and back into the sun. When he was a child, he had always loved being outside...perhaps it was time to get back to that.

"I don't think the park is going anywhere, hun."

"That doesn't matter, get out of the bathroom!"

Wayne pouted at the response, looking over his disguise and using his palm to pat the bounce in his hair one last time before grabbing the knob and swing the door open. Dragging his feet in half hearted soreness, he turned the corner leading to the front entrance, spotting Syx rocking back and forth on his heels impatiently.

"I swear, you're worse than a woman on her wedding day."

Wayne smirked "If you're going to insult me, you should choose a less important event. Are you ready?"

He scoffed, holding up his wrist "Of course! Just let me..."

His fingers flicked and twisted at the dial of his watch until he was enveloped in blue pixels. After Roxanne, he had made several modications to the device. Now it not only stole people's identities, but combined multiple characteristics from those identities to create a brand new one Add that with a little voice alteration and _boom_! A whole new person.

However, when the transformation was finished, Wayne was less than pleased. His face fell from smug to shocked and insecure as he looked at his partner. The villain's form had been taken over by wavy curves and smooth, porcelain skin. In fact, his very _gender_ had been changed! Though still the same height, the woman in front of him had flowing, mousy brown hair and her pale face was lightly dusted with freckles. Her lips were full and red and she was clad in a white, flared day dress with a crocheted shell. On her feet were shiny, red cone heels. The only sign Syx was anywhere in there was her large, sky blue eyes.

Wayne was in awe. She was beautiful, that much was obvious...but it wasn't the beauty he'd hoped to see.

It wasn't Syx.

He unconsciously shook his head "What are you doing?"

The woman put her bottom lip between her white teeth, casting her eyes away from him and drawing in her eyebrows.

"I just thought...you know, you'd be more comfortable being seen with a woman."

The man was both touched and angered at her words. It was sweet of Syx to put him and his preferences first, not that he hadn't done it before, but that also implied that he thought he was ashamed to be with him. True, homosexuality was widely accepted now as opposed to the days of their childhood, but there were still those who disagreed with it and most certainly weren't afraid to say so.

Too bad he didn't care about other opinions.

With a stern look on his face, he stepped closer to the young woman, grabbing her thin wrist. He tinkered with the dial some until she was once more engulfed in blue. Her form mutated until a he was revealed. Wayne knew the other wouldn't want to be seen in public with another lover. If he didn't, basket fulls of rumors and reporters would swarm around them and effectively ruin the rest if their peaceful day. Though the blue eyes remained, Syx's holographic presented him with blonde, sideswept hair and freckle-less olive skin. He wore a white button up covered with an emerald vest, decorated with a subtle floral pattern. The rest consisted of dark brown pants and dress boots.

Letting go of the arm, he smiled before moving to his partner's side. He grabbed Syx's hand and thoughtfully laced their fingers together.

"Much better."

At that, he opened the door and they were on their way.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	7. Waiter Part 1

**Hey, I wanted to do at least one oneshot of them during their childhood, so here you go. OH! I'm also open to any requests, so if you have an idea, please leave it in the reviews or PM me if you'll be embarrassed. Gee, I might just have to update this to 100 theme challenge to fit all of these in.**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Waiter Part 1~**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at the Lil' Gifted School For Lil' Gifted Kids. It was midsummer, the birds sang, insects buzzed, and a stentorian clot of rowdy kids played.

Syx listened to the other children as he sat quietly in his corner, his legs held tight against his chest and his chin on his knees. Minion's sphere was fitted snugly into his side and his calm breathes vibrated through the water. The schoolhouse was dark except for the hot amber rays flooding in through the doorway. Recess was always held at the end of the day. It would be a good 20 to 30 minutes before parents came to get their children and everyone left.

Everyone but him.

He didn't know why The Warden didn't want him to walk home, it couldn't be more than 50 yards! The bus was always late to pick him up. Through rain, snow, or shine he was the last one there and had no choice but to wait. Whether it was because they constantly forgot or just didn't care, the hurt never faded...

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Syx clenched his jaw as he looked up at the owner of the voice "Minding my own business."

Wayne scoffed at him "Well, you aren't supposed to be here. Get outside."

"Leave me alone."

The boy frowned. He had passive control over everyone in the school, even the teacher, but he always defied him. It had been funny at first, watching the little reject try to get on his level only to fail miserably. It gave him a chance to show off how much better he was. He had been ecstatic when the other kids started to join him in tormenting the other boy. He had to knock him down a few, or maybe a few _thousand_, notches to be content. Show him that they would never be equal, that he could never be half of the treasure he was. He didn't know why he felt such pleasure in it...the power was just so...intoxicating.

"Aww, are you still sore about earlier?" he stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Syx didn't reply, taking his eyes off the other boy to study the floor.

"You should have known better, being a _genius_ and all. I'm sure The Warden will be so_ proud_ of you when he hears about all the damage you caused."

A hint of tears gathered in Syx's eyes. Ever since the tricycle incident all those years ago, The Warden had taken it upon himself to raise him. He was practically his father and he tried his hardest to make the man proud...

_But he just kept disappointing him._

Wayne laughed, putting his fists on his hips "Looks like I hit a nerve!"

Minion watched his charge curl up tighter against onslaught, desperate to keep his emotions in check, but he could see that he was quickly breaking. He turned to glare at the other boy, confident but knowing it wouldn't make a single difference. Ever since they'd met, Minion had hated the brat. The fish then felt a tinge of fear as the brute came to crouch before his master, balancing on his toes with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that no one wants you, that no one will ever want you. I wouldn't be surprised if The Warden put you out on the streets, after all, why wouldn't he? You're nothing but a liability!" he leaned closer "You need to understand the difference between us. Me? I have a nice, warm house to go home to while you have a cold, damp cell. I have two parents that would do _anything _for me while you have a _fish _for family. And finally..."

Syx risked looking into the other's stony gaze.

"You're the only one with nothing."

**Not exactly how I intended, but it is what it is.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	8. Panic Attack

**Oh no! I hadn't realised I'd missed a week! I dedicate this one shot to the crappy panic attack I just had.**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Panic Attack~**

Wayne sat quietly on his couch, his eyes closed and his face stiff. His breathing was calm... encouraging...and he rocked his body forward and back with the shaking bundle in his arms.

Syx's body trembled with fear. His arms were numb and he felt as though they'd taken on a mind of their own while they lay still against his legs. His toes curled inside of his boots, the tight confinement tugging at his nails. His body shivered and sweated, his heartbeat working steadily before attacking his ribcage with bone breaking force. The blood in his veins flowed like syrup, leaving him lethargic though the panic kept him alert. His lungs filled only halfway before the air was released and they were forced to take in another and another in a seemingly endless cycle.

His vision was clear, but his brain refused to fully register the actions taking place. He'd hardly felt it when his lover swept him up, plopped down onto the couch, and cradled him in his lap. He stuffed his face in the crook of his neck desperately, his quick outtakes of breath leaving the flesh moist.

Wayne titled his head toward him, lightly nuzzling his cheek. One hand rested on his hip while the other stretched across his back to his far shoulder. Occasionally, the smaller alien would tense his body in sudden jolts, fisting his shirt and letting out airy, almost inaudible sobs against his skin.

Opening his eyes, Wayne looked at his watch. These incidents usually didn't last more than 30 minutes at a time, but as time hit the 60 minute mark he began to loose his calm demeanor. He also knew that, even in his addled state, Syx was aware of the change in interval, which succeeded in making him more agitated. With another bout of helpless whimpers and pleading gestures, Wayne rocked them harder. He brought his hand away from Syx's shoulder to cup the back of his neck, dragging his nails comfortingly across his skin.

"Hey, you're okay..." he spoke softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay..."

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	9. Kidnapped

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Kidnapped~**

Abducted.

That's what they'd called it.

No sign, without a trace, without a _trail._

Sat stiffly on his coach, his back hunched and his knee bouncing anxiously, he remembered the conversation they had had the night he disappeared...

_"Let me walk you."_

_"Oh, don't be such a mother hen!"_

_"I'm serious, I just...something feels off."_

_"I'm sure it's just you thinking too hard again."_

_Ignoring the look he received, he stood up on his toes and gave the other a quick peck on the lips._

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

Wayne bit his nail harder as tears began to distort his vision.

_What tomorrow?_

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	10. Cat Cuddlers Part 1

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Cat Cuddlers Part 1~**

Wayne pushed through the door leading into the kitchen, rubbing his face tiredly. He trudged over to the coffee pot, leant over to grab a mug from the cabinet, and poured the dark liquid with glassy eyes.

Taking a blissful gulp, he closed his eyes, letting the steam open the pores of his cheeks and nose. He brought the cup from his lips and sighed refreshingly, a content smile taking shape. He turned on his heels, beginning to make his journey back into the living room until he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

He froze, his breath catching in his throat and his grip on the mug's handle tightening. He found it comical that despite being more than capable of defending himself against any known enemy, he could still be surprised and frightened...how pitiful.

Sporting his game face, he moved to confront the intruder, a lecture about privacy violations already forming in his mind. However, he wasn't met with a person.

There, sitting on his dining table, was a wide eyed calico. It's tail swished from side to side and it held an almost smug expression.

_"Meow."_

A yell echoed off the walls.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	11. Covers

**I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Covers~**

Wayne shivered.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes to darkness.

The sound of fan blades slicing through the air rang in his ears and the chilly night air bit at his skin. Over the last several weeks, he'd found himself gradually spending less time awake at night. Not that he didn't have help from a certain someone. However, every pro has a con and his new problem consisted of him tossing and turning and flipping and flopping. He didn't even need to set his alarm clock anymore, as the cold from the coming winter would ease him to wakefulness. He often untangled himself from the sheets at night, ending with the blankets either wrinkled on the floor or smothering his company.

He huffed, his shoulders hugging his neck and his hands covering his elbows. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the corner of the thick blanket he was currently laying on and rolled his body so it cocooned him. When he was tightly bundled, he fluttered his eyelids open and jerked when he was met with another face.

Syx lied peacefully on his stomach, undisturbed by his bedmate. Whenever he spent the night, he slept in the same position and hardly ever moved. He rested on his stomach, head turned to the left and hands held against his throat. His legs were curled towards his chest, giving his exposed hip a more defined curve even under the covers. The most Wayne had ever gotten about the strange pose was that Syx had accustomed himself to it during his time in prison from his early years of villainy, when he was actually allowed cell mates. The blue alien refused to reveal any more than that.

The hero smiled, closing the small gap between them and connecting their foreheads. He held his breath, careful not to wake the smaller male as he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	12. Cat Cuddlers Part 2

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Cat Cuddlers Part 2~**

Syx yawned, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. He dropped a hand to rub neck, working out the ache of sleeping on a sofa. It was moments like this that he envied Minion and his, albeit small, castle.

_I should get him another one...maybe for his birthday._

The alien was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the loud buzzing of Bernard's phone. Picking it up, a giddy smile broke out across his face.

"Oll-hello?"

"Syx! I need you!"

He pulled the device away from his ear, squinting "That's funny, usually you can wait until nightfall."

"I don't mean _that! _Just get over here quick, it's an emergenc-EEH! No, get away!"

Syx looked at the phone as if it had sprouted legs " I'll be right there."

As soon the he snapped the phone shut he erupted in hysterical laughter, he could only imagine the look on the hero's face!

"Oh, this is going to be good." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Wayne?"<p>

Syx slid through the opening of the front door before pushing it closed with his body. He took in the unsettling stillness of the living room.

"Waaaayyne?" he called again.

He tiptoed forward, but managed only 4 paces before a loud banging arose from the kitchen. He cast his eyes to the door just in time to see it swing back and forth on its hinges, various pots and pans spinning on their rims on the floor.

Syx felt his face pale and he launched himself over the cream coffee table, landing ungracefully on the cold marble steps. Not waiting to assess himself, he jumped to his feet and shot through the door.

The first sighted was greeted with was a disgruntled Wayne Scott, standing defensively behind his marble island. The hero's blue eyes were wild as they bored into his. Syx lost the words he'd been saving and settled to scan the area. The countertops were sprinkled with several different condiments and spices, as we're the chocolate floor tiles.

He looked back at his boyfriend "Uh..."

_Meow_

Syx jumped at the shrill cry, poking his head further through the door and looking up to the top of the fridge, where curious eyes gazed down at him. The cat was crouched halfway at the edge of the fridge, it's backside lifted high and it's tail waving happily. The alien smiled at the feline, raising a hand to pet it until he heard a ruckus coming from the other's direction.

"Good Lord, what do think you're doing?!"

In Wayne's raised hand was a container of powdered garlic.

"Trying to get this cat out of my hideout! It'll lead me to the breach it came through and I can close it before I'm discovered by an actual person!"

Syx sported a dumbfounded expression "Do you know how paranoid you sound? I'm the one who brought the cat!"

"You...what?"

Syx clicked his tongue at the animal, causing it to jump down into his arms.

"I bought her to keep you company when I'm not here." he said.

He strolled over to his lover, a smug look on his face, and offered the pet. The garlic had long been discarded and Wayne was now enthusiastically scratching between the calico's ears.

"Ooh, wait, I have something else!" Syx pushed the rest of her against his chest as he thrust a hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a small, bracelet like chain. Unlatching the hook, he placed it carefully around the animal's throat. The silver links twinkled under the light and and bent to a slight point where the centerpiece sat. Wayne's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the gem. It was a small Dragon's Breath Opal, carved into a fine oval and polished to perfection. It was held in place by a silver frame, wavy fingers branching out and twirling along the borders.

"E?" he prompted, gesturing to the white E engraving.

"Her name in the pound was 'Earwine', and y'know, it's hard to rename adults, so..."

Wayne looked down at the cat, placing the name with her face.

"Well, it's a good thing it fits. Thank you...it's weird and sweet at the same time."

Syx eyes widened in realisation "That reminds me, we need to have a serious talk about animal care!"

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	13. Permission

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I haven't had internet at all since last month and I just got it back this morning. I hope I still have my lovely readers with me!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

**~Permission~**

"Can I kiss you?"

Syx turned his gaze from the television screen to look at the other. They were currently seated in Wayne's lavish living space, a mediocre romance playing before them. Stomach cramp inducing cliches, when the actors know they're doing a bad job, and the like. They sat awkwardly next to each other, a solid foot between them. Syx held his body in a painfully rigid position, his legs drawn tightly together and his ungloved hands folded in his lap. Wayne, on the other hand, was hunched over on the edge of the couch, his elbows supporting his weight on his knees as he rubbed his thumbs together. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his brow creased as he looked everywhere but at his guest. Syx watched the display with amusement.

He chuckled "Pardon?"

"C'mon, don't make me say it again..." the hero whined pitifully.

Syx smiled "You're right, I just wanted to see if your face could get any hotter."

At that he hooked a finger under Wayne's chin and pecked the pout on his lips, remaining only a second before turning casually back to the screen. The larger man sat stunned, his mouth still puckered and his blue eyes glazed. Despite popular belief, that had been his first kiss and while it had only lasted a single moment, it gave him experiences he'd never even dreamed of. Short, intense waves of electricity raced up his spine, flooded into his brain and sent spots dancing across his vision. His heart fought against his ribcage and for a fleeting moment, he believed Syx had actually managed to give him a heart attack.

He was moving outside of his control. Before he could stop himself. It was as if he was just sitting inside his own head watching as his body made decisions for him. But he soon decided that maybe it wasn't all bad as he saw his arms reach out. Felt Syx's soft skin against his palms. Pulled his thin body close and melted back into his lips.

As expected, warmth washed over him. His skin tingled and he was sure he could feel the very blood coursing through his veins. Their mouths moved harmoniously in rising passion, with the competence and tenderness of skilled lovers. Wayne brushed his fingers down the other's cheek, running them slowly along his jaw and stopping to cup the back of his neck. He felt a shudder run through him, even as they pulled away. They lingered as they drew away, a mere inch between them as they stared into each other's drunken gazes. Their breaths mingled and the former hero still had yet to remove his hands from Syx's body. Not that it was desired.

There truly was no experience like the first date.

**Sorry it's so weak, the month has left me out of practice.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


End file.
